The layout of a graphical user interface (GUI) is of great importance to any web or software developer. The way we choose to present data on a computer screen, is critical to the way a user engages with our application. A friendly layout may attract more users and increase the user usage of a product. It is therefore critical to learn a user's preference and be able to modify the GUI accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,295 “Customization of GUI layout based on history of use” (refers hereinafter as 295') claim a product that analyses user interaction with different regions of a GUI, and according to the result of the analysis changes the size of different regions. Thereby creating a GUI, which emphasis data that the user is interested in. However, 295' does not relate to changing the way the information is presented on the GUI, it only relates to modifications of sizes of different regions in the GUI.
There is therefore a long unmet need, for a system that will be able to change the visual aspect of data representation in a GUI according to analysis of user preferences.